<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want for Christmas is You by bea_weasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858694">All I Want for Christmas is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley'>bea_weasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, Lily just want to make a present, OTP Advent Calendar, Remus is adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily wanted to find the perfect present to impress her crush and make him see her; so she enlists the help of his best friend. Remus couldn't say no to Lily, and that's how he ended up in this situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want for Christmas is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day three and this is a relatively new pairing for me</p>
<p>Based on this prompt: You fall in love with this boy. You don’t know what to give them for a Christmas gift, so you go to their best friend for advice. You and the best friend work on a gift for him, but while making the gift you fall in love with the best friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>All I want for Christmas is you</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lily Evans was freaking out! She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have a crush on James Potter, but somehow, here she was, having a crush on one of the hottest boys she knew. It was just her luck that she had to see his gorgeous face every day since they had the same group of friends. It was at that moment that a light went off in Lily’s brain and she had the best idea ever: she decided to make James see her as more than a friend with the best Christmas present ever!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only problem was that she didn’t know what to give to James, but she knew it needed to be something that he would love. Her mother suggested she ask one of his friends to help her, and that was what Lily was going to do. She just needed to decide which friend she should ask. She couldn’t ask for Sirius’ help since he couldn’t keep something like that a secret, not even if his life depended on it Peter wouldn’t have the time, since his relationship with Mary was in the beginning stages. That was when she decided to ask Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to help you do what?” Remus Lupin asked, not understanding what Lily was saying. Actually, he understood her, but he just couldn’t believe she was asking him to do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need your help to find the best Christmas present for James,” Lily said, biting her lip, starting to doubt her plan. It wasn’t late to back down, but she wasn’t going to give up — because when Lily Evans had something in mind, she went through with it come hell or high water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re asking for my help because…” Remus asked, trying to understand everything. He still couldn’t understand why Lily was asking for his help, especially to buy a present for James. “Why didn’t you ask Sirius? I think he would be a better person to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, even if I love Sirius like a brother, he can’t keep a secret! You know that! And besides, I think you’re the one with better taste,” she said, winking at him, which made him blush. Sensing that he was going to agree to her but just needed a push, she batted her eyelashes at him, clasping her hands in front of her and almost begging him. “C’mon, Remus, help me! Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus sighed. He knew he would relent and help her with anything she wanted if she kept batting her eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll help you,” Remus said, resigned, and Lily yelled in delight, hugging Remus, who laughed at how animated she was. “Yeah, yeah, I’m the best, I know that. Now, do you have any idea what you’re going to give him for Christmas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s why I need your help.” Lily bit her lip, deep in thought. She knew she wanted the present to be the best present James had ever received — something that would make him realize what a great catch she was. “How about we go to the mall tomorrow after last class? Is that okay with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll tell my mum, and we can go have a look in the stores and see if something catches your fancy,” Remus said, shaking his head, at which Lily just smiled in return. She was very glad for Remus’ help, and she knew that she would find the best gift in the world. James wouldn’t know what came his way.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we walked through the whole mall </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> and didn’t find anything! How is that possible?” Lily said, throwing herself on a bench, looking at Remus. “The universe hates me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Lily, don’t be so dramatic, the universe doesn’t hate you,” Remus said, laughing a little at Lily’s antics. “Since you didn’t find anything you wanted, why don’t you make something </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Then, you’ll be certain that it’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best Christmas present in the whole world.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily decided to ignore Remus’ sarcasm at the end, but he had given her an excellent idea: if she made the present, James would find it much more thoughtful, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, you’re a genius! This is exactly what I’m going to do!” Lily said, excitement coursing through her body once more. “Now, I just need to decide </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do… Do you have any idea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can make something lacrosse-themed. You know how he loves that game. I don’t know why — since cricket is so much better.” Remus scoffed and Lily smiled. Remus could be a calm person, except when it came to cricket. “Or you could make a basket full of little gifts, you know? Whatever your heart desires.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for all the great suggestions, Remus, I’ll think about it,” Lily said, kissing Remus’ cheek, who blushed. “What do you think about going to the movie theatre now? I think we deserve it after walking so much and finding nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way!” Remus said, smiling swiftly, which made Lily shiver; she didn’t know why since it was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remus</span>
  </em>
  <span>! She dismissed what had happened, and giving Remus’ arm a tug, she directed them to the movie theatre. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lily was freaking out, but now it was for a different reason; she knew she had a crush on James, but the problem was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was starting to have a crush on Remus, as well. It wasn’t supposed to be like that — he was only helping her in making a gift for James. When had her life become so complicated?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The moment you decided to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> a gift instead of being a normal person and just buying something,” Marlene answered her question one day. They were at Lily’s house, trying to finish the gift Lily was making. “Why are you being so weird? I thought Remus was helping you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> helping me, but I don’t know…” Lily said, nibbling on her lip, trying to hide what she was feeling from Marlene, but Marlene wasn’t Lily’s best friend for nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening, Lily? You haven’t acted that weird ever since you discovered you fancy James, so spill!” Marlene said in a tone of voice that didn’t leave room for any arguments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The whole idea of making this gift was for James to know that I have a crush on him, and that’s why I asked Remus for his help, and we started to spend more time together, and now… I think I have a crush on Remus!” Lily groaned, throwing herself on her bed. She didn’t want to see Marlene’s face because she knows what she was going to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on! Are you telling me that you fancy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remus</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Marlene asked, to which Lily feebly nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I think you would never realize it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily was confused; she didn’t understand what Marlene had just said. “What do you mean, Marley? I thought you supported my crush on James, and it’s not like Remus would ever look my way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily, I love you… but are you blind? Can’t you see what’s right in front of you?” Marlene threw a pillow at Lily’s head. “Remus is mad for you! How can you not have realized that before? And I don’t want to be the one who rains on your parade or anything, but I heard from Sirius that James was going out with someone already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s seeing someone?” Lily asked in a small voice, and Marlene nodded. “Well… I’m happy for him. And if I’m being honest with myself, I think the only reason why I developed a crush on James was because how much Regulus said how amazing he was… and because I never thought Remus was ever going to look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? He only has eyes for you! You’re the only thing he looks at when we’re all together,” Marlene said, smiling at the two idiots in love. “You know what you have to do, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I do. Can you help me?” Lily asked with her pleading eyes, batting her eyelashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock it off, Evans, this only works with Remus.” Marlene laughed at Lily’s expression. “But this is your lucky day: I’ll help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Marley, you’re the best friend in the whole wide world,” Lily said, throwing herself at Marlene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know I’m awesome like that,” Marlene said, making a superhero pose, which made Lily laugh. “Now move your butt, Lils, we have a lot of work to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, the duo went straight to work, and Lily was determined to conquer Remus’ heart with the gift. She just needed to follow her heart, and she knew that everything would be okay.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lily was nervous; her group of friends had decided to get together before Christmas since not everyone would be around to celebrate with the others. It was nice to have everyone together, exchanging gifts and just spending some time together, but she was panicking that Remus wasn’t going to like what she had made for him. Even with Marlene’s silent approval from the other side of the room, she was still nervous. She decided to take Remus to a more secluded area to give him her present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Remus, can I speak to you for a second?” she asked, coming closer to him. He was talking with James, Regulus and Sirius, and it was at that moment that Lily realized James and Regulus were standing very close to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Lils,” Remus said, smiling at her, and Lily didn’t have any other option besides smiling back at him. They went to the balcony, and Lily hid the gift she had made for Remus behind her back. “So… what do you want to talk about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily swallowed, realizing she didn’t have a speech prepared for this moment. Trying not to lose her courage, she didn’t say anything but just pushed the gift she was hiding right into Remus’ chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this? I thought you were doing this for James?” Remus was confused about what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I changed my mind about some things,” Lily mumbled while Remus just looked at her. “I actually realized some things that were always there but was just a little blind to see. Go ahead, open it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was still puzzled, but he didn’t say anything and opened the gift. What he saw inside took his breath away: inside, there was a jersey of his favourite cricket player, along with a jar of gingerbread cookies — his favourites — and tickets to a cricket match. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily… What does this mean?” Remus asked, looking at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means… that I was wrong about who my heart belonged to,” she said, coming closer to Remus. “The truth is — and I’m not trying to be cheeky here, but I think it works really well for this moment — that </span>
  <em>
    <span>all I want for Christmas is you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily beamed when Remus smiled the most adorable smile of all, and soon she was squealing when Remus grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him, kissing her with all his might. Her idea for a Christmas present may have started in another way, but she wasn’t going to change it for anything in the world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>